Another Tale: Outtakes and Extras from Two Cities
by TruceOver
Summary: Outtakes and Extras from A Tale of Two Cities.  Emmett x Edward
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not really big on Valentine's Day, but the second I saw what the Perv Pack's Smut Shack wished Emmett would give Edward on their _Valentine's Day Fic Gifts _post I knew I had to write this. It's a futuretake, taking place after the actual story ends. **

**See the post on the Perv Pack's Smut Shack here: http:/www(dot)pervpackssmutshack(dot)com/2011/02/since-everything-i-see-makes-me-think(dot)html**

**Big thanks to _smallandirritating_ for pre-reading, and to _dellaterra _for doing the world's quickest beta work. She's the reason this has posted in time for Valentine's Day. **

**

* * *

**

**Valentine's Day Futuretake**

**Edward's POV**

"Hey, baby, what do you have there?" Emmett asks as I walk through the front door carrying two large cardboard boxes. He takes one from me and sets it down on the kitchen counter. I do the same with the other one.

"The team's stuff finally arrived. All new windbreakers, duffel bags, and t-shirts."

It took me hours of searching online for a company that made good quality stuff. Not to mention all the time I spent trying to explain to Bella that the duffel bags should be made with the school colors, and not in pink. Although I did give in to her request for the embroidery to be done with sparkly silver thread.

Emmett opens a box with the pocketknife that he keeps on his keychain and pulls out stacks of t-shirts. He holds up one of the shirts to examine it. They're navy, with the school's name and logo in silver. On the back of each shirt is the girl's name. This way everyone's belongings won't get mixed up.

"They look awesome, Edward. You did a great job on these," Emmett says with a smile. He puts the shirt down and pulls me to him. "They're going to be all set for the OSAA State Championships in three weeks."

"Well, thanks to McCarty Sporting Goods they will be," I say with a laugh. "Thanks again for sponsoring them, Emmett. I'm not sure all the girls' families could afford the trip if it weren't for you."

"You know I'm happy to help, Edward," he says with a grin. "I just can't wait to watch our girls kick some ass."

I laugh a little and lean in to give him a quick kiss. "Oh, just you wait, Emmett. The State Championships are going to be intense. The girls are determined to place again this year."

"Bring it on," Emmett says and slaps me on the ass. "We're ready."

**Two Weeks later….**

"Edward."

I groan and roll over a little so that my face is half buried in the pillow.

"Edward, are you awake?"

This time Emmett gives my shoulder a little shake.

"No."

"Oh." I hear Emmett sigh loudly and I open one eye to look at him. He's lying down facing me, a hopefully expression on his face.

"Now? Are you awake now?"

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty-two," he says without even looking at the clock. I wonder how long he's been waiting for me to wake up. It may be after eight, but damn it, it's Saturday morning.

"Then no, I'm not awake," I say as I bury my face deeper into the pillow.

"Oh come on, Edward!" Emmett whines and pulls me closer to him. "It's Valentine's Day!"

I groan again. I'm exhausted. Alice and Bella fought over which movie to watch last night so we ended up watching both _Independence Day _and _Gone with the Wind, _which, if I had any idea of how long it was, I never would have agreed to. I ended up driving Bella home at two-thirty in the morning.

Emmett, on the other hand, went to bed as soon as Will Smith killed the last alien.

"But I'm tired," I grumble and throw my arm over my eyes.

"Don't make me play dirty, Edward," Emmett whispers in my ear, then quickly sits up.

"And how are you going to do that?"

That's when I realize that Emmett has crawled under the covers. I feel his hands at the waist of my pajamas, and before I know it, my dick is in his mouth.

I moan loudly at the feel of his hot mouth surrounding me. Slowly he drags the tip of his tongue alone the length of my cock, then cups my balls in his hand.

"Damn it, Emmett. You do play dirty." I can feel him smile a little, then he resumes sucking my cock like the world is about to end. My eyes are definitely open now, but unfortunately all I can see is the outline of Emmett's body underneath the covers. Even the sight of his head bobbing up and down under the down comforter is sexy. Hell, Emmett is sexy even when I can't see him.

My breaths are heavy and I try to keep my moans quiet as Emmett continues to suck me off. I know I have to be quiet because I'm not sure if Alice is awake yet. And fuck, the last thing I want right now is to know that Alice might come looking for me.

But it's too late. I hear a soft knock on the door and Alice's voice on the other side. "Emmett, breakfast is almost ready. Is Edward up yet?"

Emmett almost chokes on my cock before pulling away. He crawls his way up my body until his head pokes out of the blanket and I can see him, grinning like an idiot.

"What do you think? Should I tell her that you're up?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and stifles a laugh.

"Fuuuckk." I give him a little shove. He falls down on top of me, laughing into my chest.

"Not now, baby. Alice is waiting. Maybe later," he says as he sits up. "If you're lucky." Then he winks.

"I hate you," I mumble and shove my dick back into my underwear.

"No you don't," he says confidently. "You love me."

His eyes lock with mine as he says it and I feel the familiar pain in my chest. The good kind. It's true. I love him so damn much it hurts.

"Yeah," I whisper. "I do."

He leans in to kiss me quickly, then jumps off the bed. "Why don't you take a minute to get…um…ready," he says with a smirk. "I'm going to help Alice with breakfast."

I nod, then roll over and try to will my hard-on away. Maybe I should have just woken up the first time Emmett asked.

It takes a while, but I'm finally able to join them downstairs. The kitchen is filled with the delicious smells of coffee, eggs, and bacon.

"Morning Alice," I say as I lean over to kiss the top of her head.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Edward!" She looks up at me with a big smile and then throws her arms around my waist. I kiss the top of her head and give her a tight squeeze. "I made eggs and bacon. Emmett made pancakes, although they're kind of cold now. Took you long enough to wake up."

I hear Emmett stifle a laugh and I give him a look from across the kitchen. I shoot him my _not around my little sister_ look and he nods, trying to looks serious. He fails though, so he settles on grinning instead.

"Sorry about that. You girls have more energy than I do," I say as I grab a stack of plates and carry them to the table.

A few minutes later, we're passing around the food and Alice is excitedly talking about the State Championships next weekend. She hands me the plate of pancakes and I serve myself a few. They're heart-shaped. I catch Emmett's eye from across the table and he smiles proudly.

I mouth _cheesy_ at him and shake my head. He just smiles and pours twice as much maple syrup as any normal person needs on his own pancakes.

Once we're all full and the table is clear, Alice disappears into her room. I'm just about to ask Emmett when he is planning on finishing what he started earlier when she reappears, jacket in hand.

"Where are you going, Alice?" I ask.

"Oh, Jasper is picking me up. We're driving to Boiler Bay State Park for the day," she says as she slips on her shoes.

"But that's two-and-a-half hours away!"

Behind Alice, Emmett nods excitedly.

"It's early, Edward. We'll be back before dark. It's just a day trip. And it's Valentine's Day!"

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. I don't see how I have any sort of argument here. Just then I hear a knock on the front door.

"Oh, that's him. I'm cool with flowers, but if Jasper tries to give me a heart-shaped necklace or something stupid like that, I'm going to have to break up with him." Alice kisses me on the cheek before she walks over to Emmett and gives him a quick hug. They exchange a look and a smile. I can't help but think that maybe they are in cahoots on this whole Valentine's Day thing.

Alice is out the door the next second and I'm left glaring at Emmett.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Emmett says with an innocent shrug.

I debate for a moment about trying to get the truth out of him, but then I realize that Alice would have been pissed if I tried to stop her from going out with Jasper today anyway. Not to mention that this now means Emmett and I get the whole day together — alone.

"Come on." Emmett takes me hand and leads me down the hallway to our bedroom. "I want you to open your present."

As usual, his excitement is contagious. I follow him happily down the hall. As soon as we're in our room, he heads straight for the bottom dresser drawer. He pulls out a small box wrapped in red paper. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I should have known that Emmett would go all out for Valentine's Day. It's like the holiday was made with him in mind.

He all but shoves the box into my hand and, not wanting to torture him, I immediately tear at the paper. I almost laugh when I see what's inside.

"You got me underwear for Valentine's Day?"

"Not just _any_ underwear, Edward." He grabs them out of the box and holds them up proudly. That's when I notice that these are not like my usual boxer briefs. Not at all. These are small – tiny even – black briefs.

I take them from him and to get a closer look. After I finish wondering if they are even going to fit, I notice something else. The elastic waistband had something printed on it. _Property of Emmett_ repeats over and over again, all the way around.

"Turns out that printing company doesn't just do t-shirts." He sounds so excited, so proud of himself.

I force the smile off my face and stare down at the briefs for a minute.

"Um…Are you okay, Edward? You're not mad, are you?" Emmett's voice is unsure, and it takes all of my concentration to not burst out laughing. "Hey, baby, I'm sorry if you don't like it, I just thought it was funny. I don't really think you're my property or anything. You don't have to wear them…" He trails off and I decide that I've toyed with him for long enough. I look up and smile.

Realization washes over his face and for a second he looks like he's going to kill me before he pulls me up against him and crashes his lips into mine. I open my mouth and our tongues wrap around each other. Then out of nowhere he slaps my ass. I laugh because I'm beginning to notice that he's been doing a lot of ass slapping lately. I pull away and hold up the underwear between us.

"Lucky for you, I kind of love them. Besides, now if anyone tries to steal me away from you again, I can just take off my pants and show them that I'm all yours."

The look on his face is priceless. I don't know if I've ever seen Emmett look so shocked.

"I'm kidding, Emmett. Breathe, okay?"

He glares at me. "You'd better be. Or I'm going to get all your shirts printed with the same thing." This time I see him raising his arm in time to jump away and avoid getting my ass slapped.

"So, do you want me to try these on?" I hold them up and raise an eyebrow.

"Yes. Immediately."

I pull off my shirt and spin it around before throwing it into the corner. Then I slowly push down my pajamas and my plain boxer briefs until they fall at my feet. I can feel Emmett's eyes on me, and damn, it makes me feel so sexy.

Figuring that he might like the view a little better, I turn around so that my back is toward him. Then I lean over and step into the new briefs. I take my time pulling them up, and behind me I can hear Emmett groan.

Eventually I stand up and pull the briefs over the curve of my ass. I was right, they're skin-tight, but they fit. I turn around and see Emmett staring at me, his mouth hanging open. His pants are tented from his very obvious erection.

"I take it you like them?" I ask softly as I walk toward him.

"Edward…" Emmett pulls me up against him, his hands cupping my ass. "_Like_ is not how I would describe it. Damn, I don't want you to put on any other clothes today, but it's cold outside and I've got our whole day planned…"

"Too bad," I say with a chuckle. "At least you'll know that I have them on underneath."

"Yeah, I'm going to be thinking about that a lot."

"So what are we doing first?"

"Huh?" he asks, his eyes once again fixed on my crotch.

"What are we doing first?" I know what I want to do. And if Emmett's hard-on is any indication, he's thinking about the same thing.

"Well, first I want to finish up what we started this morning,"

I can't argue with that. Half a second later I'm kissing him and he's moaning into my mouth. I grab the hem of his shirt and yank it up. We break away long enough to pull it over his head and drop it to the floor. Next are his pants. In record time he's naked and pushing me onto the bed.

We kiss and I push my hips up into his as he runs his hands through my hair. Our erections rub against each other, with only the tiny pair of briefs between us. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I need him, and soon.

"Emmett, I have to take your present off if you're going to fuck me," I whisper in his ear. At the work _fuck_ he groans loudly, which makes me thrust my hips up into his again.

"Okay, okay. Take them off. But I want you back in them as soon as possible," he says and his fingers are already peeling them off of me.

As soon as I'm naked, I reach over to our nightstand and grab the bottle of lube and a condom. Emmett sits between my legs and takes the lube, then generously coats his fingers.

He starts with one finger, then another, stretching me until I feel like I'm going burst if he doesn't fuck me with his cock soon. I rip open the condom and sit up to roll it onto him**. **Just touching his cock is a tease. I want him in me. I need him in me.

I lay back down on the bed and Emmett follows, hovering over me. He pushes into me slowly, then pulls out and begins to pick up the pace. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I can tell that this is going to be fast. But it's going to be damn good.

He thrusts into me, long and hard. Every move is accompanied by a groan in my ear, or a kiss on my neck. I can feel our bodies begin to sweat, and it turns me on even more. We cling to each other and his cock slides into me and I can't help but think that this is what I want, forever. No one will ever be able to satisfy me the way Emmett does. Not in bed or in any other way.

"Emmett," I moan out his name loudly as my orgasm takes over my body, my mind, and every single cell in my body.

"Edward!" he calls out, and I can feel his cock twitching inside of me, filling the condom.

Finally, once we've caught our breath, he pulls out of me, then leans over to throw the condom away. Shakily I sit up a little on the pillows, then give up and collapse back into them.

"Happy fucking Valentine's Day, baby," he says with a huge smile. I love it when my man is satisfied.

"Thanks for my present," I say, which reminds me of my gift for him. "Hold on, now I want you to open yours.

His eyes light up and he rolls over on his side. I lean over the edge of the bed and feel around underneath. I catch the lid of the box with my fingertips and get a firm grip on it before bringing it up and handing it to Emmett.

He looks so happy, like a kid on Christmas morning. I smile too as I watch him remove the lid. I study his face as he looks over his gift. For a moment I'm scared that he won't like it.

"Edward," he says softly, almost whispering. "It's us."

His fingers run over the glass of the picture frame, protecting the photo of us holding hands in front of the Bellagio.

"And it's our keys," he says as he examines the special matting I had custom made just for the frame. It's made of our hotel card keys, the black cards laid side by side to make a border unlike any other. One that holds so much of our past. Cards that literally, held the key to our future.

"Well, what do you think?" I ask with a shaky breath. I've been worried for weeks about whether or not he was going to like it.

"It's so…cheesy," he says, his voice full of awe.

"I know."

"I love cheesy," he says and finally looks up at me, tears in his eyes.

"I know," I say softly, and bring my hand up to his cheek.

"I love you, Edward."

"And I love you, Emmett. Thank you for being mine."

And then he kisses me. It's not like our furious, heated kisses from our lovemaking. It's slow and full of love and appreciation for what we have. For where we've been and how we got here. It's so full of love that once again I feel my chest begin to hurt.

Much later he pulls away from me, his lips swollen and his eyes still moist. He lays his head down next to mine and pulls me up against him, then closes his eyes. He looks perfectly comfortable, as if he has no intention of moving any time soon.

I laugh a little, because here we are, together in bed. Exactly where I didn't want to move from this morning.

"Hey, Emmett, I thought you had the whole day planned. Shouldn't we get going?"

He opens his eyes and then smiles. "Why? I've got everything I need right here."

* * *

**A/N: End cheesiness. LOL. **

**I'm working on the next chapter of A Tale of Two Cities, I swear. In the meantime, if you want to spend more time with these boys make sure to check out _dellaterra's _Twilight Twenty-Five, Wanderer: The Garrett Chronicles. Chapter 5 is a Fanfic crossver: her Vamp Garrett & the Two Cities boys. **

**You can find it here: ****http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6545264/5/Wanderer_The_Garrett_Chronicles**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is a short outtake that didn't make it into Emmett & Edward's trip to Vegas. It is really more of a Smuttake than a Outtake. Really. It's 100% lemon. Hope that's okay with you. ;)**

**_smallandirritating _and_ Conversed _pre-read, and_ dellaterra _beta'd. I love those girls. **

* * *

**Vegas Smuttake**

**Emmett's POV**

It's been a fun night of gambling, drinking, and Edward. Somehow though, as Edward and I tumble into the hotel room, I think that this is going to be the best part. I start to fall, but Edward holds me up and begins to unbutton my shirt at the same time. It's the first piece of clothing to go, followed by his shirt and belt, then his pants.

While he strips, I follow him, until I realize that he's led me into the bathroom, and I'm pressing his back against the vanity counter. I notice for the first time that there are mirrors not only in front of us, but also full-length mirrors to the left and the right. Our bodies are reflected over and over, endlessly. Edward's eyes meet mine in the mirror and he blushes a little, like he's planned the whole thing. I raise a brow and he blushes deeper, then bites his lip. I reach forward and run my left hand up and down his side, until my hand is by his hip. Edward presses his hips forward, his erection rubbing against my own. He only has his boxer briefs on, but I have on even more clothing. As quickly as I can, I strip, and as my underwear falls to the ground, I see that Edward's hands are gripping the edge of the counter. His knuckles are white. It looks painful. I wrap my fingers over his and release them, one by one.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly.

He just shakes his head.

"Tell me."

"Nothing, I swear. I just –" he gulps, looking embarrassed. "Sometimes it seems like you're too good to be true. I just have to hold on. So I know that this is real."

I kiss him so hard that he almost slips. I hold onto his hips, then gently, turn him around. I look up into the mirror and meet his eyes. His breathing is heavy. I bring my mouth up to his ear and nibble on his earlobe.

"Edward, this is… It's very real."

He sighs in relief, as if my words make it true.

"Anyway," I continue, "If it's not real, I'm not about to wake us up." My voice is rough and low. Slowly, he smiles.

His back is pressed against my chest, and my cock is pressed up against his ass. He moves so he can kiss me, instantly invading my mouth with his tongue. While we kiss, I move my hands down his sides to his hips, where I hook my thumbs into the top of his boxers. Slowly, I push then down, until only the tip of his cock is showing. I hold in another groan.

He breaks our kiss to watch us in the mirror. I push them down further, until I can see all of him. I kiss his neck softly, then reach to take him in my hand, loving the feel of soft skin over hard cock. He groans and impatiently pushes his underwear down the rest of the way.

Finally, we're skin to skin, and I push up against him as he pushes back.

We both watch in the mirror as I slide between his cheeks, until neither of us can stand it anymore.

He reaches into his bag on the counter and hands me a bottle of lube. He leans forward, pushing himself up even further against me so that I need to back up. I watch us in the mirror as I finger him, stretching him. He watches us too, resting his elbows on the counter and moaning.

Finally, I can't take it anymore. I need to be inside him. I grab a condom and rip it open, rolling it over my dick and covering myself in more lube. I don't even have to ask if he's ready. I can see it in his eyes. I push forward, both of us watching as I disappear inside of him.

He lets out a deep sigh of relief. I know how he feels.

My hands are at his hips, and I pull back, then forward again. It feels incredible. It looks incredible. The image of us, joined together, reflects back at me in the mirror. It's amazing, watching us – together – over and over again.

I break my gaze away to look up at Edward. His cheek is resting on the counter and his face is flushed. His hair is wild and his eyes are half closed. He looks how I feel: Consumed. I keep moving, my pace getting faster, each thrust deeper. Edward grips the edge of the sink with one hand, while his other slides over the granite. I watch him watching us, and I'm positive that this is the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

I moan, and I watch as he grunts and reaches for his cock. For a moment, I'm jealous. I want to fill him. I want to take him in my hand. I want to make him feel good in every possible way.

I thrust harder, watching in the mirror as I sink into Edward, again and again. I can feel the sweat on my body; I can see the sweat on his. Edward's eyes meet mine in the mirror. I watch his lips as he says something, but I can't hear him. I'm not sure if he's too quiet or if I just can't hear anymore. He says it again. And again. I try to focus on his voice instead of this feeling that has taken over me. I'm so close. So fucking close.

"Emmett!" Edward's voice breaks through my daze. "Fuck!" I realize that's what he's been screaming. _Fuck_. "I'm coming!"

"Yes, Edward, yes!" I watch as his cock twitches and erupts. I'm already there. It feels so good. So fucking good that I think my head is going to explode.

I collapse on top of him, my cheek pressed against his slick back. His eyes are closed and he's breathing hard. My body goes up and down with each of his breaths. My weight must be crushing him. I should move. I need to move. I can't.

I settle for propping myself up on one arm. Shakily, I lean over and kiss his back, then his neck. "You okay?" My voice is shaking. Shit, I'm shaking. Edward still hasn't moved.

"Come here," I say as I wrap my arms around him and slowly pull him down to the floor with me. He lets me, jelly in my arms. I lean my back against one of the mirrors so that we're facing the other.

"I–" he says, then gasps for breath. "I–"

I pull him closer, tighter.

"Holy shit, Emmett." He moans and rolls his head around so that he's mumbling into the crook of my neck. "You fucked the hell out of me."

I laugh breathlessly and lean my cheek on the top of his head. "And loved every second of it."

"I'm not sure that I can move."

"Me either."

So we don't. We lay there for who knows how long, catching our breath, our eyes locked in the mirror.

* * *

**A Tale of Two Cities has been nominated for Best Non Edward/Jasper in The Slash Awards! Thank you to whoever nominated it! Voting is now open, so check out http:/theslashawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com to vote for all of the wonderful stories there!**


End file.
